


snowflake

by gyulemon



Series: lulu's fanservice [17]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: College, M/M, winter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyulemon/pseuds/gyulemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sungyeol is insecure but sunggyu loves every side of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> atika needs to leave and so does gyuyeol.  
> (i didn't beta this so excuse the mistakes but i'm too lazy for that rn)

The air is too cold and it feels like thousand knives are cutting through Sunggyu's cheeks. He shrinks and tries to hide his face inside the scarf, but it's too uncomfortable so he just sighs and keeps walking.

He's feeling annoyed, quite unamused by the fact he's been told that boy went to the rooftop a few hours ago and none has heard about him since then.

“If you have done something stupid, I swear to God Sungyeol, I'm killing you...” he murmurs, biting the inside of his cheeks and writhing his long fingers inside the pockets of his jacket, which is soon covered by little snowflakes. He pulls a face. He's already upset enough, there's no need to catch a cold because of a wet jacket.

“Yah, Sungyeol!” he shouts, eyes scanning around him to find said boy. Sunggyu spots him sitting on the cold floor, back against one of the dirty, peeling walls with drooping shoulders and head resting between his knees.

He sighs in relief, and wonders why.

“Hey.” the words are accompanied by the cold air escaping from his lips, and he shudders.

Sungyeol doesn't reply, but eventually looks up and their eyes met. Sungyeol's lips are almost purple, and he's trembling although he's covered in a huge wool coat.

“What's wrong?” he insists, and leans closer just so their shoulders are almost touching. There's something inside of Sunggyu that is yearning for that touch, almost leaving him breathless, but he suppress the need and just stays still.

“Why do you even care?” Sungyeol speaks up for the first time since Sunggyu arrived. His voice is shaky, but still full of pretentiousness.

“I'll leave if you want me to.”

Sungyeol doesn't reply, and Sunggyu doesn't move. He won't unless Sungyeol tells him to leave (maybe he wouldn't even then).

He hears the boy next to him sighing, and knows there is a little smile (sadness, anger, impotence, despair; he can feel anything in that smile) on his lips.

“Stay.” he says, and Sunggyu nods, but something warm sets on the lower part of his stomach and he's suddenly nervous.

Silence falls between them again, only the sound of the machines and the world surrounding them itself. The scenery is white and quiet and Sunggyu looks at Sungyeol and feels himself falling for him even more.

“I'm never gonna hear the end of this, am I?” Sungyeol suddenly says, a bit too loud, startling Sunggyu for a brief second. “That I should try harder, that I'm not working earnestly, that I'm not good enough.” a snort interrupts his sentence, and Sunggyu presses his legs closer to his body. “As if I didn't know that already.”

“You're good enough.” Sunggyu is aware his voice had been almost inaudible, so he tries again. “You're good enough.”

Sungyeol makes a sound that sounds again like a snort. Sunggyu doesn't like it.

“As if.”

 _You're good enough for me,_ Sunggyu thinks.

“We should get going.” he says, instead. “You're going to catch a cold.”

Sungyeol laughs softly, and Sunggyu isn't cold anymore.

 

 

*****

 

Sunggyu steals glances at Sungyeol as much as he can while writing down the lyrics and notes of his new song, the one he should submit on Friday if he wants to pass this semester.

Sungyeol is in front of him, one hand typing on his computer and the other grabbing his cup of coffee. His hair is disheveled and eyes puffy after not having slept much in order to study, but the way his black shirt shows his long neck and the way his fingers wrap around the paper cup make Sunggyu's throat dry.

He's so absent that doesn't even notice how Sungyeol unwraps his fingers from the cup and places his hand on top of Sunggyu's, still warm and cosy because of the coffee.

Sunggyu's stomach flips and wonders what gods have smiled on him to put Sungyeol in front of him like that, smiling and eyes slightly turned into crescents. Sunggyu needs to write but he doesn't retract his hand. As if he would.

When Sungyeol goes back to typing, Sunggyu thinks it might have been a thing of the moment, but the way their hands would brush every two seconds might also tell him otherwise. He has never been one for innuendos anyways.

What he hates the most about Sungyeol (besides his childishness, his noisiness, his stubbornness, _his insecurities_ ) is his height. He's so tall he always needs to look up to meet his eyes. Nevertheless, Sunggyu eventually learns how to also love that side of him, by clinging onto his shoulders and biting him there whenever he had the chance. Or standing on his tiptoes to be at the same level of his ear and exhale hot breath against it, tickling Sungyeol but earning his favourite smile, the only one who can melt Sunggyu.

“I told you you were good enough.” Sunggyu says, biting his lips and crawling across the sofa to rest his head on Sungyeol's lap (which may or may not be one of his favourite places to sleep).

“How so?” Sungyeol asks, narrowing his eyes at him, half-expecting the answer.

“Please.” Sunggyu smiles. “How could you not be good enough, I'm dating you.”

Sungyeol shuts him up with a kiss.

 

 


End file.
